QueenDestruction
A member of Dead Blood and self-proclaimed number one beauty of all FFW. Story QD originaly joined FFW as more of a social network and to meet guys. However, once she joined she realized that she wasn't as popular as she hoped which of course sent her a bit over the edge. And at some point she joined Dead Blood for some unkown reason. Appearane As her name suggests QD wears very extravogant clothes. Her attire is very similar to Boa Hancock from One Piece. She has long flowing blond hair, blue eyes, and a nice tan complextion. On her head is a golden tiara with a ruby, emerald, and sapphire placed in it. She is around 6'6 and has a perfect hourglass figure. Personality Again fitting her name she has a regal personality. She is always calm and rarely seems to lose her cool. She believes herself to be the number one beauty of FFW and flirts with every male player. She tends to speak in an old English accent. However, while suffering from psychotic tendencies while in battle like every other member of Dead Blood. QD feels that other female players are trying steal the spotlight from her and tends to be very rude and insulting to them and in fights doesn't tend to take them serious. If a male player were to ignore or rebuff her flirting one might think everything is okay, since she won't really react except for walking away. But, if the man who rebuffed flirting is her next opponent then things are going to bad. She then reveals that in truth opposed to her royal appearance that she is a sadist who is aroused by causing males who ignored her pain. Pre-Cannon QD has been a part of Dead Blood for a long time and is one of it's veteran members. While, she had flirted with Grim that all stopped when she found out that Shiro, the leader of Dead Blood, had a small crush on him. Cannon(FFW) Weapons/Items Regal Dagger- A silver blade with a diamond tip. The handel and sheath is incrusted with gold. Fiction Powers Soul Eater Black Blood- Gives QD higher endurance and regeneration properties. Deadman Wonderland Branch of Sin: Owl's Eyeball- Allows QD to turn her blood into bombs that she can detonate when she wishes. Deadman Wonderland Branch of SIn: Condor Candel- Allows QD to set her blood on fire at command. Original Power Royal Blood If anyone were to have any of QD's blood consumed, injected, or introduced into her opponents body by any means then she can control that person for a limited time. The more blood inside the opponent the longer the control. Techniques/Magic Branch of Sin: Condor Candel- QD spills a large portion of her blood, that she then sets on fire. Branch of Sin: Owl's Eye- QD creates a small sphere of her blood that can float around freely until she chooses to detonate them. Music Theme Blow Me Away by Breaking Benjamin Quotes "Thou shall perish at my hands." "Does thou think I am beautiful?" "Perhapse, thine warrior would like to accompany me?" (When Fighting at Male Opponent who rejected her advances) "That face is making me excited!" "All this screaming is making it hard to control myself." Trivia *While being based off a Queen. QD's true personality it the exact opposite. *QD and her sister are the third set of twins introduced in FFW. Category:Dead Blood Category:Players Category:Female Category:Explosive